


The Pleasure of a Mistake

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Breast Inflation, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Potions Accident, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking a potion that Hawke scavenged off a Tal-Vashoth, Aveline finds herself in an unusual predicament. Fortunately, Donnic is quite happy to help Aveline with it.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=57530459#t57530459">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of a Mistake

It looked like a healing potion.

It smelt like a healing potion.

It had tasted like one too.

The adrenaline had run through her, the same as always, and her wounds had healed.

So in a way, it was a healing potion.

But as soon as the fight was over, Aveline felt her armour pinching at her, pressing hard over her chest. She shifted uncomfortably and took out the potion she had sipped at.

"Hawke," she said.

Hawke flinched. Aveline had that warning tone of "this had better not be mischief" in her voice, and he noticed that Isabela and Anders had scampered off to the sidelines. Close enough to watch but not close enough to get caught up in whatever Aveline was displeased with.

"Yes?" Hawke replied sweetly.

"Where did you get this healing potion?"

Hawke edged closer, peering at the bottle in Aveline's hands.

"Oh. Off a Tal-Vashoth mercenary. Gave him a good thump on the head and robbed him of everything but his breeches," said Hawke.

"Hawke, that's theft," said Aveline.

"He tried to hit me first!"

Aveline gave Hawke a stern look. Tried to. Her chest felt tense and tight, and she worked at her straps to loosen her armour.

Immediately, Hawke became concerned.

"Why? Did it poison you? I have antidotes," she said.

"Well something's wrong and I can't tell," said Aveline.

She got her breastplate off. The crisp night air brought instant relief, cooling her down and circulating air over her sweaty skin.

"Well, Big Girl, you've got yourself some fine tits," called Isabela.

"What?" said Aveline.

She looked down.

Underneath her clinging shirt, her breasts had increased in size. She had always been quite flat, so the curves that were emerging startled her.

"Ah, I know what that is," said Hawke. "I've only read about it though. That merc must have had a good mage on his team."

She picked up Aveline's discarded armour, and put it back on. Aveline grunted in irritation, her breasts not fitting properly.

"It's a Qun thing. They give it to the Tamrassans to either stimulate desire in the bed, or to help them produce milk for feeding. It heals them to make sure they're able to look after a child," said Hawke.

Her face brightened. She dug into a pouch and pulled out a little fold of paper, reading it.

"This must be the recipe," she said. "Unless you're allergic to elfroot, you'll be fine, Aveline."

"Except I'm filling up with milk," said Aveline dryly.

"Well, you've got Donnic, haven't you?"

Hawke winked, and held the paper away from Anders, who was attempting to steal it.

•

The trip home was short, but every step made Aveline increasingly aware of the fullness of her breasts. She had to stop two or three times, milk leaking from her nipples in a way that felt like her whole body was on fire. Her armour was too hot. Too small.

She only wanted it all off, Donnic working her up to release. She wanted him inside her.

When she made it, the door was barely closed and bolted before she was pulling her armour off in earnest. Aveline cupped her breasts, then lifted her shirt to flap some cold air against her skin. The damp fabric clung to her still growing breasts.

She could feel the clasp on her breast band threatening to give out. Quickly, she went further into the house, hands rising to squeeze at her breasts subconsciously.

"Donnic!" she called.

He came out of their small kitchen, and froze.

"Love?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hawke got a Qun fertility potion mixed into the healing ones, and now these are acting like I'm pregnant."

Donnic nodded, eyes sliding down Aveline's body, trying not to stare, but failing miserably. He jerked up to his wife's eyes when she coughed.

"Acting like you're pregnant?"

"Filling up with milk," said Aveline.

She squeezed, pleasure slipping through her as her shirt darkened with liquid.

"I want you to help me get it out," she said.

Donnic nodded. Tenderly, he lifted her hands away, and lifted Aveline's shirt, sitting her at the kitchen table. The strained breast band came off next.

Dusky pink nipples greeted Donnic, and he drew up a chair to sit opposite Aveline. He teased them, feeling his trousers tighten as Aveline let out a breath, the tension easing in her face.

Milk spurted out, dripping down Aveline's freckled chest, wetting the waistband of her trousers.

Surprisingly, the fullness of her breasts hadn't caused them to sag. This was a slightly odd detail that Aveline and Donnic noticed as soon as the band came off.

"They're...rubbery. But firm," said Donnic. "They certainly shouldn't be keeping their shape like this."

"It is a Qun recipe," said Aveline.

They both jumped in surprise as her breasts gave a burst of growth underneath Donnic's hands.

"I'll-I'll get to it, shall I?" muttered Donnic.

Massaging gently, milk began to release from Aveline's breasts. Donnic leant forward and lapped some of it up. It was sweet, milky of course, but also sent a fire down his throat, setting his skin prickling.

He pulled Aveline onto his lap, supporting her as she made sure she wasn't going to fall off. He had only thought of it in passing, but this was what Aveline's body was to be producing if she were pregnant.

They'd tried for the past year, finally feeling secure enough in their jobs to be able to have a child, but nothing had happened so far.

He pressed his mouth to one pert nipple and bit gently to encourage the milk to flow. Aveline shivered, making quiet noises as she always did, pressing her chest closer to him.

It flowed easily, even better from the source. Aveline would surely feel his cock twitching beneath her. The fire-like effect filled Donnic, and he suckled from her other breast.

Aveline's hands pushed in her trousers, unbuttoning them. She withdrew one hand, sticky with readiness, and palmed at Donnic.

He jerked, pulling back slightly and getting milk on his face for his troubles, the liquid dripping between them.

Somehow they managed to strip off the rest of their clothes without breaking away or rising from their chair, Donnic's breeches caught around his knees as Aveline sank onto his cock.

The last of the milk left Aveline as Donnic came. She was flushed, but satisfied and languid, and she delivered her affections with kisses all over Donnic's face and neck.

"That was wonderful," Donnic gasped.

He rubbed circles over Aveline's hips. Her breasts were still puffy, but they both assumed they would go down as the potion wore off.

Sighing, and feeling the mess on their skin drying, Donnic helped Aveline to stand and then they heated up some water to wash off with. The clean up was one of their favourite parts of sex, each holding the intimacy close to their hearts.

They collected their scattered, dirty clothes and put them in their laundry basket, redressed, and Donnic reheated the soup he'd made for Aveline's late dinner, talking quietly as she devoured it.

Under her loose nightdress (a dark green fabric that draped over her chest, with a golden ribbon that tied under her bust and a hem that barely made it midway down her thighs - a wedding gift from the devious minds of Hawke and Isabela) she could feel her nipples still erect, the sheer fabric brushing them. Everything was still tingling with pleasure. Even though the initial experience had been alarming, the sex had been amazing. Not that they hadn't had amazing sex in the past, but it seemed that the Qunari had more tricks than only gatlock powder.

They retired to their little parlour, reading for a while, Donnic's head resting in Aveline's lap as she was half draped on the lounge.

Yet the pages of the book refused to give up their secrets, restlessness entering Aveline. She stopped reading, staring at the pages instead. Then she felt that same burst of magic as she had earlier rush through her.

Her nightdress started to shift, her breasts filling up with milk again, the extra draped fabric in the bust unfolding to accommodate the growth. She wasn't leaking yet, and it was only a little, but she shook Donnic.

He sat up, shifting to face her and for a moment they both stared as they grew. The fabric tightened, her erect nipples showing as it clung to her full bust. Aveline undid the belt, standing, pulling off the nightdress before it tore. It had been a gift, after all, and Aveline was rather fond of it.

"Would...do you think?" Aveline stumbled over the words. "Would you like a second round?"

The hungry gleam in Donnic's eyes told her everything. This time they were considerably tidier, Donnic being the one to sit on his wife's lap, a wet cloth wiping away excess as he milked her. They thrust together, only a little of the milk making a mess, Donnic unloading into Aveline for a second time that night.

After that, they were thoroughly exhausted, and moved into the bedroom to sleep.

•

In the morning, she was full and leaking again, but a sleepy morning session of sex cleared that up. They weren't as big this time, and Aveline hoped that meant the potion was wearing off. As much as she enjoyed it, she couldn't keep doing it forever.

Still, she sent a message to the barracks to tell them that neither she nor Donnic would be present that day.

It was the right choice, as even before mid-morning had arrived, she needed milking again.

"Does it taste good?" she asked, as Donnic lapped up some spillage.

Donnic replied by kissing her, so she could taste it. Aveline found that it did taste good.

"If I'n not pregnant by the end of this, I'm going to ask Hawke to brew another vial," said Aveline.

She pulled on a shirt and underwear, not bothering with breeches. Nobody would be visiting them, anyway. She'd sent a very strongly worded letter to Hawke and suspected that the apostate would be staying well away from Aveline for a while.

"She can do that?" asked Donnic.

"She has the recipe."

"Maybe not drink the whole thing in one go, next time?" Donnic joked.

Aveline snorted, and lifted her hands to her chest, cupping them as they swelled.

"I shall endeavour not to."


End file.
